Phineas y Ferb: Duro de joder
by dioxo
Summary: Phineas hace tratos con la mafia por culpa de Buford. Pero las cosas no eran tan esperadas.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos. Vuelvo con un fic nuevo totalmente de acción, drama, comedia y amor.

Espero que os guste. En este fic Phineas y los demás tendrán 18 años, excepto Ferb y Buford que tienen 19. Os dejo.

2 coches entraban en un Parking donde no había nadie. Ocho personas salían y esperaban a alguien. Una persona viene andando y se dirige hacia estas.

Hombre: ¿Tienes lo que buscamos?

En eso la persona que venía andando le dio un chip, y el hombre le dio dinero. La persona se dirigía hacia la salida. El hombre mira el chip.

Hombre: Un momento, este chip es falso, nos ha mentido, quieto ahí.

En eso la persona se da la vuelta. Era pelirrojo, llevaba una camiseta de rayas rojas y azules y un pantalón azul. Y como vosotros sabéis, se llama Phineas.

Hombre: Esta mierda, no nos sirve, traidor.

Phineas: ¡Tu si que eres un traidor!

Hombre: Hijo, tu no sabes con quien te estas metiendo. Danos ya lo que queremos.

Phineas: Déjame pensar… NO.

Hombre: No tienes otra salida, dánoslo ya.

(Pongan de música de fondo la canción ``Madina Lake - Never Take Us Alive´´)

Phineas: Siempre hay otra salida, sobretodo si hay uno que sabe donde poner unos detonadores.

Los coches empiezan a hacer un ruido raro.

Hombre: Debes estar de coña.

Phineas: Yo creo que no.

Phineas salió corriendo.

Hombre: Oh, dios mio.

Los coches empiezan a explotar y van eliminando uno a uno las personas.

Phineas y Ferb: Duro de joder

Capítulo uno: Los héroes nunca mueren

Mientras Phineas sale corriendo, viene un hombre de frente y le intenta dar un puñetazo.

Hombre: ¡Toma!

Phineas esquiva con facilidad el puñetazo

Phineas: Pero tú a donde pegas, ¿Al aire? Menudo manco.

Seguía la pelea de puños. Phineas le dio una patada voladora en la cara y le deja tieso en el suelo.

Phineas: Eso te va a doler, y ni se te ocurra levantarte.

Phineas sigue corriendo y sale del parking.

Phineas: ¿Dónde se ha metido este?

Un coche viene a toda velocidad y aparca en paralelo.

Ferb: ¿Le llevo a algún sitio, nena

Phineas: Eso… eso es una entrada, y lo otro son tonterías.

Phineas entra de copiloto en el coche.

Phineas: Menudo cochazo, hermano.

Ferb: ¿Se puede saber que estabas haciendo ahí adentro?

Phineas: Nada, lo de siempre, reunión de amigos.

(Fin de la canción)

Mientras en el parking…

Hombre: Ese tipo nos ha tomado el pelo, pero no podrá llegar muy lejos

Phineas y Ferb llegan a la casa. Y se metieron en su habitación corriendo.

Phineas: ¡Si, les hemos dado lo lindo!

Ferb: Claro hombre, deberías confiar más en mí.

Phineas: Claro, claro, por cierto, ¿me podrías dejar tu coche durante un tiempo?

Ferb: Claro, pero ni se te ocurra rayármelo.

Phineas: Jajá, gracias Hermano.

Ferb: Tengo que irme, he quedado con Vanessa, nos vemos hermano.

Phineas: Adiós.

Ferb se va.

Phineas: Voy a dormirme. ¡Qué cansancio!

Phineas se tumba en su cama y se duerme. Sueña que estaba en el agua, como un cadáver.

1 Hora mas tarde…

Phineas: Ah, que bien dormí, aunque tuve un sueño raro.

Phineas bajó las escaleras.

Linda: Hola hijo, ¿Te lo pasaste bien con tus amigos?

Phineas había mentido para poder ir a esa reunión.

Phineas: Si mamá.

Linda: Vale hijo.

Phineas fue al jardín y vinieron sus 3 mejores amigos.

Phineas: Hola.

Isabela: Hola Phineas, ¿qué estás haciendo?

Phineas: Ganar dinero para Buford. Ten Buford el dinero de la mafia.

Buford: Gracias, no me puedo creer que se creyesen lo del chip falso.

Phineas: Al final se dieron cuenta, pero logré escapar. No me vuelvas a meter en estos líos. Tal vez me están buscando.

Buford: Bah, no te preocupes.

Phineas: No se, no se.

Isabela: Tranquilo, si te encuentran, nosotros te ayudaremos.

Phineas: Gracias Isabela, que amable eres.

Isabela (Ruborizada): Gracias.

Se oye un disparo.

Baljeet: ¡Nos disparan!

Hombre: Mierda, creo que me han descubierto, yo me voy, adiós pringaos.

El hombre sale corriendo.

Phineas: Voy detrás de él.

Buford lo detiene.

Buford: Quédate con esto.

Buford le dio una pistola con muchos cargadores.

Phineas: ¿Estás seguro?

Buford: Quédatela y dispárale a la pierna si se te escapa.

Phineas: Bien, gracias Buford.

Phineas sale corriendo detrás de él saliendo del jardín.

Phineas (Mientras corría): ¡Párate por las buenas o por las malas!

Hombre (Igual que Phineas): ¡No pienso parar!

Phineas: Pues por las malas.

Phineas coge la pistola y le dispara a la pierna. El hombre cae al suelo.

Hombre: Ay, mi pierna favorita.

Phineas (Acercándose y agachándose apuntándole con la pistola): Vaya, vaya, vaya. Que tenemos aquí. Un tipo que se llama tonto y de apellido subnormal. Dile a tu jefe que no juegue conmigo y mucho menos con Isabela.

Phineas se va a la casa y ve a Buford viendo la tele apagada pero con la radio encendida.

Isabela: Hemos intentado quitarle de ahí pero no se mueve.

Phineas se puso delante.

Phineas: Está interesante la peli ¿Eh?

Buford: Ya te digo.

Phineas apaga la radio.

Buford (Levantándose del sofá): ¡Eh subnormal, que estaba escuchando el…

Phineas (Interrumpiendo): Déjate de tonterías que me he jugado la vida por ti. Salid todos al jardín, os voy a contar lo que ha ocurrido.

Phineas le cuenta lo ocurrido.

Isabela: Que mal.

Phineas: Montaos en el coche, he llamado a Ferb pero no responde. Habrá que buscarlo.

Todos se montaron en el coche. Phineas de conductor, Isabela de copiloto y los otros 2 detrás. Phineas acelero y rajo un poquillo el coche con otro.

Phineas: Mierda, Ferb me dijo que no se lo rayase, bueno da igual, solo es una rayadita de nada. Espero que no se cabree mucho conmigo.

Y salen a buscar a Ferb. El móvil de Phineas suena.

Phineas: ¿Diga?

Linda: Hola Phineas, te llamo para decirte que tu padre, Candace y yo nos vamos de viaje. Ferb se queda a dormir en casa de Vanessa pero será luego, más tarde. Ahora estará andando solo. Seguramente ha terminado la cita con Vanessa. Las llaves las tendrá Ferb. Tendrás que ir a buscarlo. Adiós hijo. Nos vemos en una semana.

Phineas: Adiós mamá. Tengo que encontrar a Ferb o dormiré como los perros.

Y siguieron buscando.

Continuará…

Espero que les haya gustado. Si tengo algún error con la ortografía o con la ordenación de los momentos, solo decídmelo dejándome rewvies. Gracias y ¡HASTA PRONTO!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola amigos de fanfiction. Hace ya bastante tiempo que no subo nada. Mil disculpas.

Phineas y Ferb: Duro de joder

Capítulo 2: En busca y captura

En el coche de la mafia dos hombres mafiosos iban conversando-Perdona jefe, ¿Me puede repetir donde vamos?-Dijo el mafioso-Mira que eres imbécil, vamos a reclutar uno de los mejores hombres que hay en la ciudad. Fue uno de los Marines de uno de los ejercitos de Estados Unidos. Le cortaron la lengua porque se chivó de lo que hacían los otros ejercitos. Simplemente uno de los mejores soldados-Dijo el jefe. Aparcaron el coche y fueron a reclutar al soldado llamado Soap. (Se pronuncia Soup.)

Phineas y los otros estaban en un callejón sin salida e Isabela se había puesto un sombrero del calor que hacía-Venga Ferb coge el teléfono-Decía Phineas-Esque ahora mismo no estoy, deja tu mensaje, piii-Decía el contestador de Ferb-Eh Buford, deja de meterte en la basura ya-Dijo Phineas-Pero esque se me ha perdido mi chicle duro-Contestó Buford-Uf que demonios-Dijo Phineas.

(Pongan la canción: Eric Clapton - Wonderful Tonight)

Phineas miró a Isabela y la vio como si nunca la hubiese visto así-``Esos ojos… que bonitos ojos tie… ¡Pero que estoy diciendo!-Pensaba Phineas. Buford se puso delante de Phineas.

(Quiten la canción)

-Olle vaya cara de idiota se te ha puesto, estás empanadísimo-Dijo Buford-Buford porque siempre eres tan inoportuno, quitate que me tapas las vistas-Dijo Phineas que se echó a un lado para poder admir a Isabela-Bueno vale, pero al menos me podrías contar lo que te sucede-Dijo Buford-Pues que parece que cupido me ha clavado una flecha de amor-Dijo Phineas-Yo también te quiero Phineas-Respondió Buford-Tú no, tonto, me refiero a Isabela-Respondió enfadado por el comentario añadido-Ah bueno pues si quieres te ayudo a que le digas algo-Dijo Buford-Tú, ¿a mí? Anda ya-Respondió Phineas- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Esque eres uun gallina?-Al contestar Buford, apareció un hombre disfrazado de gallina, y Phineas fue y le dio un golpe lo que le dejó tirado en el suelo-Vale está bien haz lo que quieras-Dijo Phineas.

Se acercó a Isabela y Buford estuvo a la distancia más lejana posible. Phineas se quedó mirandola fijamente a lo que Isabela se dio cuenta y este reacionó-Perdona, esque no he podido evitar fijarme en tu sombrero, te queda muy bien-Dijo Phineas-Muchas gracias-Respondió ella-``Venga Buford ven a darme tus maravillosos consejos tío listo, espero que no me falles´´-Pensó Phineas-Dile que la quieres-Dijo Buford evitando que lo oiga Isabela-Estooo ¿Te gustan los creepes?-Dijo Phineas muy nervioso-Por supuesto-Respondió ella-¿Y qué pasa?-Preguntó Phineas refiriendose a Isabela-Pues que la digas que la quieres-Respondió Buford-Pues la verdad esque…-Isabela no pudo seguir porque fue interrumpida por Phineas-¡Calla!-Gritó-¿Perdona?-Dijo Isabela asustada-No no, tú no-Dijo Phineas-¿Se lo dices a Buford que le tienes al lado?-Dijo Isabela. Phineas se dio la vuelta y vio a Buford-Venga Phineas que la tienes en el bote-Dijo Buford-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-Gritó Phineas enfadado-Tranquilizate Phineas que además te…-Buford no pudo seguir porque Phineas, al ver un coche de la mafia con dos personas montadas acercandose a toda velocidad dijo-¡Cuidado!-Buford se apartó y Phineas empujó a Isabela y Phineas justo a tiempo logró esquivar al coche-¡Largaos de aquí, ellos vienen a por mí!-Dijo Phineas refiriendose a los demás y se fueron corriendo-Ahí está esa rata, ¡pisa a fondo el acelerador!-Dijo uno de ellos-Phineas escapaba por otro camino. Al final pudo deshacerse de ellos y subió a un tejado por unas escaleras no muy alto que podrías sobrevivir aunque te caigas.

-Por poco-Dijo Phineas. Soap se le acercaba por detrás a lo que Phineas se dio la vuelta-¿Pero qué…?-No pudo seguir porque recibió un golpe. Phineas sacó la pistola y soap se la tiro de un manotazo al suelo-¿Pero quién eres tú? Te voy a dar lo tuyo-Dijo Phineas. Justo ahí empezó una pelea. Claramente estaba ganando Soap-¿Por qué no hablas? ¿Esque te ha comido la lengua el gato?-Al final Soap dio una patada a Phineas y salió disparado fuera del tejado y calló al suelo. Por suerte no era muy alto. Tenía 5 metros solo y sobrevivió con unas heridas leves-Uf vaya con la que me dado. ¿Pero de donde salen estos tipos?-Dijo Phineas.

Volvió al callejón y se encontró a sus amigos hablando- ¡Phineas!-Gritaron todos a la vez-¿Estás bien?-Dijo Isabela preocupada-Si, perfectamente, no os preocupéis-Dijo Phineas-Baljeet y Buford dejaron a solas a los 2-Espero que no sufrieras daños-Dijo Isabela-No, en absoluto, un par de arañazos y ya está-Dijo Phineas-Bueno Phineas me tengo que ir a casa. Sabes que estoy en deuda contigo y te apoyaré en lo que haga falta-Dijo Isabela-Gracias Isabela-Respondió Phineas-De nada. Adios Phineas-Dijo despidiendose-Adios-Respondió Phineas-Yo también me voy a casa adios-Dijo Baljeet.

Detrás de ellos estaba el coche que había perseguido a Phineas hace unos instantes-Ya sabes Eufrasio, hagamos el trabajo sucio-Dijo uno de ellos. Phineas se dio cuenta-¡Corre Buford monta en el coche!-Dijo Phineas que se metieron en el coche. Después de una huida se metieron en un callejón y el coche de la mafia se quedó enfrente del callejón-Creo que estos asientos tienen airbax. Habrá que arriesgarse-Dijo Phineas. El coche de Phineas se estrelló contra los mafiosos así matandolos. Y se fueron a otro lugar donde estaba Ferb por suerte.

-Oh dios mío mi coche-Dijo Ferb corriendo al ver lo que le había pasado al coche-¿Qué le ha pasado a mi coche?-Preguntó Ferb ya donde estaban Phineas y Buford-Al coche… nada-Dijo Phineas-Claro que si, mira como está-Dijo Ferb-La mafia me está perseguiendo Ferb, tienes que ayudarme. Primero dame las llaves de casa-Dijo Phineas a lo que Ferb se las dio-Ya está. Lleva el coche al taller anda-Dijo Ferb que se fue a casa de Vanessa-Venga adios que me tengo que ir-Dijo Buford también llendose-Uf, vaya día llevo hoy-Phineas se disponía a entrar en el coche-Anda ya que lo lleve él. He tenido un día muy largo y…-Dijo Phineas alejandose del coche. El coche explotó y Phineas cayó insconsciente en el suelo. Estaba soñando que se tiraba desde un coche en el aire hasta el mar. Al cabo de 2 minutos despertó y se levantó-No, es imposible que me hayan colocado una bomba, no estuve fuera del coche casi en ningún momento.

Continuará…

Bueno espero que les haya gustado. Como siempre dejen rewvies comentando en mi historia y el 1 de julio me iré de vacaciones. ¡Qué guay! Hasta otra amigos.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey muy buenas a todos, aquí dioxo con este nuevo cap de duro de joder. Siento la tardanza y espero que les guste. Me gustarían rewvies que no tengo muchos y quiero ver que opina la gente de mi fic. Bueno empezemos.

Phineas y Ferb: Duro de joder

Capítulo 3: Phineas casi solo

Phineas andaba por las calles de Danville. Era de día y no era su día de suerte-Hagamos tratos con la mafia, será divertido, ¡y una mierda! Porque todo esto me tiene que pasar a mi, genial, ahora estoy hablando solo-Se dijo a sí mismo. Justo cuando iba a cruzar una carretera, vino un coche blanco camuflado por la policía. El agente salió del vehículo en cuanto vio a Phineas-¿Flyn, Phineas Flyn? Entre en el vehículo-Dijo el agente-``Mierda, si ahora me lio a tiros acabaré en chirona, por otro lado si intento escapar me dejará echo polvo´´-Se dijo a sí mismo Phineas. No se lo pensó más veces y entró en el vehículo en el asiento del copiloto. Justo después entró el oficial en el asiento del a ir por las calles cerca del mar-Sabemos lo que ha estado haciendo Flyn-¿De que demonios me habla agente?-No te hagas el tonto, ambos sabemos que ha estado compichado en traficheos mafiosos, podría mandarte a chirona ahora mismo-Hagalo si tiene pruebas-No puedo detenerte-¿A no, porque?-Usted, su hermano y su panda de amigos ha realizado muchos inventos que la mayoría de ellos ayudó al ayuntamiento de nuestra ciudad de Danville, es por eso que no puedo detenerte. Ahora tiene que ayudarnos, la mafia está barriendo la policía, necesitamos sus servicios-¿Y si me niego?-Vete a casa y piensatelo bien si no quieres acabar en chirona. Tienes que ayudarnos o acabará entre rejas-La conversación finalizó. El oficial dejó a Phineas en el parque de Danville. Caminó por el parque y pronto se hizo de noche. Se sentó en un banco a ver pasar las personas. Diez minutos despues alguien se sentó a su lado. Al darse la vuelta se dio cuenta de que era Isabela-Ah, hola Isabela-Dijo sin animos-¿Te pasa algo?-Si, verás esque…-Contó lo de la explosión del coche y lo del oficial de policía-Y todo por culpa de Buford ¿Verdad?-Mas o menos, no, si, nose.-Suspiró-¿Dónde está Ferb?-En casa de Vanessa, Y tú ¿Por qué estás aquí?-Pues Grechen y yo nos hemos peleado. Suelo venir aquí cuando me siento mal-Entiendo-Olle mi madre se ha ido a pasar una semana en mexico, me ha dejado al cargo de la casa, si quieres puedes venir a mi casa hoy a dormir-Claro, me vendría bien algo de compañía, gracias-No hay de que. Vamos a mi casa a comer algo rapido-Está bien-La conversación finalizó y se fueron a casa de Isabela. Comieron sobras de anteriores días y se fueron a dormir. En la habitación pusieron un colchón de invitados y se pusieron a dormir.

Al día siguiente…

Phineas se levanto, pero no vio a Isabela por ningún lado. Bajó las escaleras y la vio desayunando-Buenos días Isabela-Buenos días Phineas-Después de saludar se fue con ella a desayunar. Mas tarde, salieron a dar un paseo y fueron al parque-Isabela, cuando estoy contigo me siento genial-Lo mismo digo Phineas-Deberíamos buscar al resto de la pandilla y empezar a actuar-Esta bien-Olle ese de ahí…-Phineas vio a uno de la mafia hablando por móvil, por suerte no lo reconoció-Es uno de los de la mafia, voy a ver que hace por aquí el guaperas este-Voy contigo, no quiero que te pase nada-Vale-Fueron con sigilo detrás de el hasta que dejó de hablar por el móvil, y se paró justo donde estaba. De frente vino otro mafioso y empezaron a conversar. Phineas escuchaba atentamente la conversación-En Dinamarca no hay elefantes-Dejate de saludos secretos, que cada uno sabe quien es-Ya pero imaginate que tu no eres tu sino otro impostor-¿Y tú sabes que eres tú?-Yo si que se que soy yo por que yo soy yo-Mira me estás liando deja de hablar que me estás volviendo loco y dame ya la mercancía-Ten-Se la dio y se marcharon uno por un lado y el otro por el otro. Phineas e Isabela sin dudar siguieron al que tenía la mercancía. Entró en una tienda de armas secretas que había en un callejón sin salida ya saliendo del parque y dejó allí la mercancía. Al salir, Phineas e Isabela pasaron dentro-Dios, aquí hay armas para dar y regalar-Dijo Isabela viendo todas las armas que había. Había una anciana que cuidaba el local-¿Q-Que Q-uieren?-Pregunto la anciana-Solo venía a preguntar que es lo que le había entregado el tipo que acaba de pasar-Dijo Phineas-Ni hablar eso es confidencial-Pues entonces digame que…-Phineas no pudo seguir porque fue interrumpido por la anciana que sacó una AK-47 (Fusil de asalto o metralleta)-Largo de aquí a la de tres, tres-La anciana empezó a disparar como una vieja loca chiflada y Phineas e Isabela aterrorizados salieron de alli y corrieron hacia el parque y se pararon en un banco. Estaban axfisiados. Isabela de lo asustada que estaba comenzó a soltar lágrimas-Phineas la intentó calmar y tuvo suerte, se calmó-Hay que llamar a los chicos Isabela-Isabela asintió y Phineas llamó a todos. Solo logró cogerlo Buford y quedaron los 3 en un restaurante cerca de allí. Se sentaron en una mesa nada mas llegar y esperaron a Buford. Mientras tanto hablaban de lo que acababa de ocurrir. 5 minutos después llegó Buford. Empezaron a contarle lo sucedido. Mas tarde empezaron a comer. Luego Phineas miró a la ventana, y no se creía lo que veía. Ahí estaban los de la mafia, que iban a entrar en el local. También estaba Soap con ellos-Esto no puede ser bueno-Se dijo Phineas.

Continuará…

Bueno aquí me despido. Mentira, xd. Hoy les traigo un especial doble capítulo en uno. Espero que les guste.

Capítulo 4: El secuestro

Phineas estaba asustado y le dijo a Isabela y a Buford que salieran de ahí. Salieron por una puerta trasera del restaurante y corrieron hasta la carretera. Justo en frente se paró un coche nuevo rojo y bonito. Era nuevo de Ferb-Subid-Dijo Ferb a los chicos. Estos sin pensarselo 2 veces se montaron los 3 atrás. Ferb los llevó hasta una carretera y se pararon. Ferb aparcó-Menos mal que yo estaba allí, tenemos que irnos-Dijo Ferb-Yo me voy a casa-Dijo Buford que se fue-Yo también tengo que irme-Dijo Isabela que se fue-Me tengo que ir hermano. Nos vemos-Ferb cogió su coche y se fue. Phineas camino hacia su casa, pero en el camino se encontró el moño de Isabela-Que raro, se le habrá caido, iré a su casa a devolverselo-Se dijo. Cuando tocó la puerta, nadie abría. Recibió una videollamada al móvil-¿Quién?-Hola Phineas Flyn-Esa voz…-Exacto, soy el jefe de la mafia y tengo un regalito-Le dijo. Phineas mirando a la pantalla, vio a alguien con la boca tapada con un trapo atado a una silla-¡ISABELA!-JAJA sabes lo que le va a pasar a tu amiguita ¿no?-Será mejor que nos des el chip ahora o nos la cargamos-La videollamada terminó-¿Cómo han llegado hasta esto?-Triste, se fue de ahí y por la calle se encontró al oficial que le había llevado en el vehículo anteriormente-Se lo que ha pasado. Yo tengo que irme, por cierto, yo le echaría mil ojos si me pasase por las obras abandonadas-Le dijo el oficial y se fue-Eso tiene toda la pinta de ser una indirecta-Se dijo a si mismo, y se fue a las obras abandonadas. Cuando entró se agachó de inmediato. Había 3 guardias y una sala en donde estaba Isabela y otro de la mafia-Maldita sea solo me quedan 4 balas-Phineas disparó y no falló ninguna, dio a los 3 en el blanco y entro en la sala. Nada mas entrar estaba el de la mafia con una pistola agarrando a Isabela como rehen aún con la venda en la boca-¡Alto! Suelta el arma o me la cargo-Dijo el de la mafia. Phineas no sabía que hacer estaba realmente asustado-``Tengo buenas y malas noticias: la mala solo me queda una bala; la buena aún me queda una bala´´-Después de decir eso a si mismo levantó el arma y disparó. Isabela y el de la mafia cayeron al suelo. No sabía a quién había dado. Se acercó, le quitó la venda a Isabela y se levantó. Isabela corrio hacia los brazos de Phineas-Phineas me has salvado la vida muchas gracias no se como agradecertelo-Dijo muy aliviada-No hay de que, y solo puedes agradecermelo siguiendo siendo mi amiga, por cierto ten tu moño-Dijo Phineas devolviendola el abrazo-Eso está echo Phineas y gracias por devolvermelo-Isabela se puso el moño. Después del abrazo salieron de ahí y no podían creer lo que veían. Un tanque se acercaba a ellos. Estaban a 4 metros de distancia. Ahora si que estaban realmente asustados.

Continuará…

Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen rewvies por el amor de dios. Llevo un montón de tiempo sin recibir rewvies y me van a tener que llevar al manicomio. Mentira xd. Espero que os lo paseis bien estas vacaciones de verano. Nos vemos.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola. Espero que disfruten del capítulo. Salu2 y nada mas. Esta historia está creada por Stuntmanorigins y retocada al estilo Phineas y Ferb por mi. A partir de este capítulo, este y los siguientes, estan inventados por mi.

Phineas y Ferb: Duro de joder

Capítulo 5: Perry el ornitorrinco: Agente P

Phineas estaba realmente asustado y por no hablar de Isabela-¿Porque siempre me tiene que pasar a mí?-Se dijo Phineas a sí mismo. Empezaron a correr como locos y los 2 se pusieron detrás del tanque para ganar algo de tiempo. Tuvieron suerte de que el tanque era muy lento. Al final consiguieron salir de la zona, no sin llevarse algunas heridas la mayoría de ellas leves por las explosiones que casi llegaron a alcanzarlos por los cohetes del tanque. Llegaron a casa y no se podrían ni imaginar lo que estaba pasando. ¡La casa de Phineas estaba destruida y la de Isabela también!-No es posible-Se dijo Phineas-Intentaron correr a la casa de Vanessa. Nada mas llegar hablaron con Ferb y explicaron lo ocurrido-Vamos a hablar con Buford. Cogieron el nuevo coche de Ferb y partieron hacia su casa-Eh, ¿y Perry?-Dijo Isabella.

El agente entraba como una bala por uno de los conductos del jardín de los Flyn-Flecher. Cuando llegó habló con monograma-Buenos días agente P. Acabamos de enterarnos de lo ocurrido así que ve a buscar a tus dueños y traelos aquí si no tenemos mas remedio. Buena suerte Agente P-El ornitorrico hizo un saludo militar y se fue a su aerodeslizador. Al encontrar a los dueños, pulsó el botón imán y se los llevó hasta un pasadizo que había cerca de la casa de los Flyn-Flecher. Los chicos no sabían que hacer. Primero les volaban la casa y ahora vuela el coche. Nada mas aterrizar vieron a Perry-¿Perry?-Preguntó Phineas-Perry hizo una señal de que fueran con el y llegaron al cuartel general-Buen trabajo agente P. Ahora os explicaré lo que pasa con vuestra maxcota. Es un agente secreto de la OWCA. No podía deciroslo porque tendríamos que transladarlo a otra fami…-La comunicación de monograma se cortó, la pantalla quedó negra. Olleron pasos y se dieron todos la vuelta-Vaya, vaya, vaya, que tenemos aquí, el sucio que quería quitarme dinero-En efecto. Era el jefe de la mafia-¡Yo no tuve la culpa, Buford lo quería. Lo hice por un amigo-Dijo Phineas-Me da lo mismo, ahora llego tu hora-Dijo sacando un pistola apuntando a Phineas. Justo cuando iba a disparar Isabela se puso delante de Phineas y recibió impacto directo en el pecho y cayó al suelo-¡Isabela!-Gritaron todos. Se oía el sonido de la policía y el mafioso salió corriendo de ahí-¡Llamad una ambulancia!-Dijo Phineas. Nada mas llamar la ambulancia se llevó a Isabela al hospital. Los chicos estaban muy asustados por su amiga.

Mientras tanto… En el coche del policía que habló con Phineas…-Señor Robinson. He hecho todo lo que mi pidió-Dijo el policía-No es verdad. No ha matado a Phineas. De todas formas ya no le necesitamos. Pero no lo cumpliste-Dijo el jefe de la mafia que estaba con el-Lo he intentado diciendole que su amiga estaba en una fabrica, pero sobrevivió allí-No me vengas con tonterías. ¿Crees que no lo se? Creo que quieres ver muerta a tu familia-¡No me amenazes con mi familia hijo de p…!-¡Bang! Disparó y le mató al policía-Eso por no cumplir parte del trato.

Continuará…

Espero que les guste. Dejes comentarios y siento que sea tan corto. Adioos.


End file.
